Felix
by ZeeIsTrans
Summary: Summary: Summary: Tucker is captured, and then Felix shows up. Note: This is NOT related to "One of Us Will Be Forgotten" in any way. Warnings: Depictions of torture Disclaimer: All characters belong to Rooster Teeth and their wonderfulness.
Tucker woke up with a gasp, trying to sit up but then realizing he was handcuffed to a table by his feet and arms. His head ached as he tried to recall what happened. Then he remembered. He and everyone else ran into Locus on the way back to the capital. Shit. He also remembered Church was with him.

"Church! Are you there?" He whispered, just in case Felix or Locus were listening for him to wake up. Epsilon appeared, but only for a second.

"T-T-T-uck-" His voice cut out. Tucker felt Epsilon retreat back into his mind, not having the power to even project himself or give himself a voice. Locus or Felix must have done something to him. Those bastards.

{Tucker} He heard in his mind.

{I don't know what to do. I'm failing, or something like that.} Epsilon continued.

"How do we fix you?" Tucker whispered back.

{You can't.} Tucker heard something come from outside the room and instinctively yanked on his restraints. It was a dumb move, because the handcuffs automatically made themselves tighter. The door to the room opened, and the two mercenaries Tucker knew and hated, Felix and Locus, walked in. Felix motioned for Locus to stay by the door while he did whatever it was he was going to do.

"Hello, Tucker." Felix spat the blue soldier's name.

"Hey, asshole." Tucker mimicked Felix's tone.

Felix pointed a finger at him and yelled, "No! You do not get to patronize me, you fucking loser."

He fixed his composure and sighed. Then, he started laughing.

"I bet you're wondering what's happening to your friends. I bet you're wondering what we did to your pathetic AI." Felix taunted.

"I'll have you know, your friends got away. All except one of them. Try guessing which one?" Felix said, sarcastically.

"Fuck you." Tucker badly wanted to give him the finger, but his restraints were too tight and he was afraid if he tried, they would get tighter.

"Wrong. I'll just have to tell you. Or rather, show you." Locus nodded at his queue and pushed a button that was projected on the wall next to him. The wall in front of Tucker's 'bed' opened up, revealing Carolina. Her helmet was off and she was unconscious. She had a black eye, blood all over her face. One of Felix's soldiers had obviously done her in good.

Epsilon popped up yelling, "L-l-l-et h-h-er go!" Before disappearing again, retreating back into the enigma of Tucker's mind.

"You fucking assholes! Let her go!" Tucker yelled, his head moving up as high as the restraints allowed.

Felix chuckled.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? Well too bad, private Tucker. Right now, I have the power and you have nothing to say about it. I can do whatever I want with her. You, as well."

Tucker was absolutely furious. How was Felix this much of a monster?

"But enough talk. How about some action?" Almost as if they were waiting for Felix to say it, two of Locus' soldiers came into the room, pushing in a hovering table with various tools and scalpels on top. This was not going to be pretty. The soldiers stopped when the table was in front of Felix, and left the room.

Felix grabbed a needle, and filled it with some type of fluid. Tucker didn't really wish to find out.

Felix turned around and stepped closer to Carolina, injecting the fluid into her arm. She slowly awakened, disoriented and in pain.

As soon as she saw Felix's face/helmet, she wriggled, trying to get out of her restraints that kept her against the wall.

"Get the fuck away from me!" She grunted, still moving her wrists and feet, as if she felt like they would just magically disappear.

"No, I want you to watch while I break your friend here." Felix chuckled.

He turned around again and grabbed a small scalpel, walking close to Tucker's side. He slowly pushed the blade into Tucker's shoulder, causing him to yell and Carolina to scream obscenities.

"You know, private Tucker, I thought you'd be able to take a small little incision." Felix teased, mercilessly. He ripped the scalpel out, sloppily on purpose.

{Tucker, just stay relaxed. The guys will come to help us soon, I'm sure.} Epsilon was starting to get worried. Felix wouldn't kill Tucker, would he?

 **Edit: So, I see that a lot of you want more and I'm sorry but I lost inspiration for this a long time ago, and so I made it an open ended one shot. Also, reading this back a year later, this is absolutely awful, why would you like this?**


End file.
